Sylvia Ashwood (retail)
---- |Row 5 title = House |Row 5 info = House of Ashwood |Row 6 title = Coat of Arms |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }}Lady Sylvia Ashwood '''is a Paladin and Knight of the Silver Hand. She currently works alongside the League of Lordaeron. Sylvia is the holder of the title Viscount Ashwood. Appearance '''Description Sylvia is crowned with a thick head of honey blonde hair long enough to dip just below her shoulders. With the exception of a few styled locks in the front, she wears her hair tied around back in a ponytail. She has a diamond-shaped face with brown eyes and fair skin, and every muscle in her face is expressive. Whether smiling, frowning, laughing, or sighing – there’s no such thing as a subtle gesture. Arms & Armor Sylvia's weapon of choice is a massive warhammer. The symbolic armament of a Paladin, it was given to her during the ceremony so long ago in which she was formally Knighted. The hulking steel hammerhead bears the emblem of Lordaeron and is held up by a reinforced oaken shaft wrapped in leather straps. Always a lover of tradition, Sylvia adorns herself in vibrant cloth to maintain a regal and commanding appearance. Personality & Views 'Overview ' Sylvia is a woman constantly struggling to keep her passions in check. Kind and outgoing even to complete strangers, she has always been one to make a strong first impression. To those she calls friends Sylvia is utterly devoted and loyal, but those friendships are few and far between and for good reason. Sylvia's view of the world is antiquated, old fashioned and often the source of conflict. That, combined with her signature bullheaded stubbornness and constant drive to do her own kind of 'good', has led to the death of more than one new relationship. 'Divisiveness ' reclamation. ]]The unfamiliar has always been a source of deep mistrust for Sylvia. The further from Human someone is, the more quickly they'll find mistrust from Sylvia. Elves, Draenei, and Worgen will find little of Sylvia's typical outgoing and vibrant personality. The races of the Horde even less so, with Sylvia holding an unwavering hatred of the Orcs and all things Undead. These hatreds extend to those who practice Fel and Shadow magics, including Warlocks, Death Knights, and Demon Hunters. Mages, too, will often find themselves to be victims of extra scrutiny by the woman, as the stories of Medivh and Kel'Thuzad have convinced her that mages are especially likely to play with the darker powers. 'Religious Views ' At times, Sylvia finds herself at odds with the Church of the Holy Light. While she holds her faith is paramount, and practices the Three Virtues to the best of her ability, Sylvia believes that church doctrine is far too standardized. It's rare that she attends Church sermons, as it is rare that she kneels beside an alter or prays on a church pew. Instead, Sylvia prefers prayer in solitude. To her, there is no difference between a cathedral's hall, the base of a tree, or her bed at home: the Light doesn't care where one prays, only that they do. To her, the regimented 'May it be so' of the Church prayers is impersonal and lazy. It's Sylvia's belief that worship and prayer needs to be personal, and she believes that the Church and it's doctrine fails to accommodate that. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Paladins